hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 6
Due to my blog getting famous, one of my friends decided he wanted to do a weekly blog. Starting in the beginning of 2013 ZettaiRyouiki began discussing girls that he likes. Thus, his character blog was created. There are differences in preferences, the main one being that he removed "face" for "voice" and swapped "breasts" with "butt". There are additional minor differences, but otherwise the structure of the blogs are the same. Like me, he decided to have an overarching story. His involves a group of females that he dislikes going after him (much like what I had done earlier). It is also traditional for him to have at least one girl from a mecha series each month. Zettai also often has very perverse interactions with his girls, such as asking them to dress up or giving their butts attention somehow. Finally, each opponent he faces usually has some type of relevance to the characters he discusses through the month, with them reappearing for a final showdown. Unlike the earlier pages, a monthly summary is not provided. Due to MAL not having blogs during the period of Late May to Late August there were no blogs during this time. January ZettaiBlog 234: Ardiente Sensual Idol (Juri Kurebayashi) ZettaiBlog 235: Patata! (Ciel Kirahoshi) February ZettaiBlog 236: The Naked Fortuneteller! (Kon Tatsumi) ZettaiBlog 237: Hidden Occult Lover (Ririko Oribe) ZettaiBlog 238: Rambling Gambling Lady (Yumeko Jabami) ZettaiBlog 239: Morning Singer (Dia Kurosawa) March ZettaiBlog 240: Lovable Molester (Anna Nishikinomiya) ZettaiBlog 241: Blue Hair Girls Win Just Fine (Aoi Sakuraba) ZettaiBlog 242: EMT - Empresa Municipal de Transporte (Emilia) ZettaiBlog 243: Ninetales Harem Form (Youko) April ZettaiBlog XX: Not the Combat Butler (Hime Arikawa) ZettaiBlog 244: Ass Genius Genie (Shantae) ZettaiBlog 245: Spring Tiger (Haruna Takaoka) ZettaiBlog 246: Mighty Maid (Shimei Ryomou) ZettaiBlog 247: Brittle Heroine (Nagisa Furukawa) May ZettaiBlog 248: Melodic Musical Mother (Aphrodite) ZettaiBlog 249: Amazing Bag Cop (Itsuki Kannagi) ZettaiBlog 250: Liberation Maiden - Valkyria! (Mikumo Guynemer) ZettaiBlog 251: GaoGaiGar-tan (Subaru Nakajima) August ZettaiBlog 252: Crab Battle! (Hitagi Senjougahara) September ZettaiBlog 253: Por la boca canta el pez (Rina Touin/Green Pearl Voice) ZettaiBlog 254: Family Friendly Goddess (Blanc) ZettaiBlog 255: Bear-ly Bottomless Beauty (Aleksandra Ivanovna "Sasha" Pokryshkin) ZettaiBlog 256: Gender Bender Lover (Kaede Sakura) ZettaiBlog 257: Redundant Name Writer (Blue Mountain Aoyama) ZettaiBlog 258: Birdie told me (Kotori Otonashi) ZettaiBlog 259: Beautiful Voice Teacher (Yoshinoya) ZettaiBlog 260: Failed Angel (Dokuro Mitsukai) ZettaiBlog 261: Echo Teacher (Tearju Lunatique) ZettaiBlog 262: Hell Teacher (Yuri Nikaidou) ZettaiBlog 263: Sexy Teacher (Mitsuka Yoshimine) ZettaiBlog 264: Game Teacher (Nanako Kuroi) ZettaiBlog 265: Mama Teacher (Yoriko Matsumoto) October ZettaiBlog 266: Duelist of the Rose (Nanami Kiryuu) ZettaiBlog 267: Prodigious Witch (Diana Cavendish) ZettaiBlog 268: The Secret is in the Ojou (Haruka Nogizaka) ZettaiBlog 269: But Lizards don't have Mammaries! (Quetzalcoatl/Lucoa) ZettaiBlog 270: Zombie Saten (Rea Sanka) ZettaiBlog 271: Classic Kuudere (Primula) ZettaiBlog 272: Mature Kind Angel (Sariel) ZettaiBlog 273: Devil's Unluck (Satanichia “Satania” Kurumizawa McDowell) ZettaiBlog 274: Fatty Whale (Fuji-san) November ZettaiBlog 275: El ojete nui (Nui Harime) ZettaiBlog 276: Ultimate Pervert (Enpi-chan) ZettaiBlog 277: Pink Devil (Benigyo) ZettaiBlog 278: Plus-sized Elf (Tiffania Westwood) December ZettaiBlog 279: Reverse Mofo (Tomoko Sado) ZettaiBlog 280: Fate-d Idol (Utau Hoshina) ZettaiBlog 281: Loli Grandma (Sakura Yoshino) ZettaiBlog 282: Senseless Sensei (Kyouko Houin) January ZettaiBlog 283: The Original PAC (Haru) ZettaiBlog 284: Absolute Life Final Girl (Shion Toudou) ZettaiBlog 285: Devil, Angel, love the two maidens (Aroma Kurosu and Mikan Shiratama) Category:Anime Blogs